Chaos High
by Evil Kawaii Chibi
Summary: [Chapter 1 up 01/03] [R&R] [Yes, Its another one of those Z team goes to High School but its gonna have a twist soon! Bulmas first day of school doesnt go exactly the way she planned]


[Chaos High]

[By: Evil Kawaii Chibi]

[Chapter 1]

Authors note: Yes ^^ Its another of those 'Z team' in high school thing but it got a twist I already thought of that will come later into the story. Well please review and read my other fics I have posted also! It would make me a REEEEEAAAAALLLLY happy Evil Chibi *//^.^\\*

Schedules: | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 |

**Goku: | Homeroom/break | Math | Study Hall | Spanish | Lunch | English | Music | SS | Science | Gym |**

**Chichi: | Homeroom/break |Math | Science | French | Lunch | Study Hall | Music | SS | English | Gym |**

**Krillen: | Homeroom/break | Science | SS | Italian | Lunch | Math | Art | Study Hall | English | Gym |**

**Juuanchi (18): | Homeroom/break | SS | English | French | Lunch | Science | Art | Study Hall | Math | Gym|**

**Vegeta: | Homeroom/break | English | SS| Spanish | Lunch | Study Hall | Art | Math | Science | Gym |**

**Bulma: | homeroom/break | SS | Spanish | Lunch | Study Hall | Music | Math | English | Gym |**

**Yamcha: | Homeroom/break | Study hall | Science | French | Lunch | SS | Music | Math | English | Gym |**

**Kim: | Homeroom/break | Study Hall | Math | Italian | Lunch | Science | Art |SS | English | Gym |**

*    *    *

            Bulma smiled contently as she looked into the face of her love. Her prince that came to rescue her from the evil dragon. He gently combed his fingers threw her silky aqua hair as he looked into her eyes. True passion and love filled them. She then leaned in his lips almost touching hers. She closed her eyes and………..

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The alarm clock in Bulma's room sounded its annoying wakeup call over and over again.

Bulma groaned and sat up out of her bed and looked over to the alarm clock. "God damn alarm clocks. I swear that its just there to ruin my good dreams." She then slammed the button on top of the alarm clock shutting it off.

She yawned and stretched her arms up in the air before putting her feet on the cold floor and walking into the connected bathroom. She pressed a button on the wall and the radio for the room turned on.

She walked over to the standup shower and turned on the hot water and then stripped and stepped into the refreshing shower she took every morning.

*    *    *

Chichi lay in bed and yawned her eyes fluttering open. She then stood up and quickly remade her bed. "Another year of school. I hope Juu is in my class. She hasn't been since ninth grade."

She then grabbed a towel off of the shelf in her room and exited the room shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the hall and turned left into an opened door closing it once she entered. She turned on the warm water and then stripped and stepped into the warm water, sighing in contentment.

*    *    *

Bulma stepped back out of the shower and took a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around herself. She looked into the mirror that hung over the sink and then brushed her teeth and combed her hair. After she finished doing that she exited the bathroom back into her room.

She walked to the other side of the room and opened another door. This led into her closet. Her closet looked just like a small store with shelves upon shelves of shoes. Racks of cloths, and everything else she had for clothes.

She walked over to a rack and flipped threw the cloths until she came upon a red tanktop She took that and then grabbed a black sweater and a pair of faded navy flare jeans. She then changed into those and then grabbed her red etnie sneakers and out them on.

She looked up at a digital clock that was embedded into the wall that read 7:20am in blinking red numbers. "Shit! I got ten minutes to get to school!" She quickly ran downstairs.

"Good morning hunny! Your breakfast is on the table!" She said in her always cheery voice that got on Bulma's nerves a lot.

 "Thanks mom." She grabbed a piece of toast and started towards the door.

"Why aren't you wearing that nice summer dress I bought you last week?" Her mother asked her.

Bulma paused. The fact was that she absolutely hated that summer dress. "Uhhh……The weather man said it's supposed to be raining today!" She quickly lied.

"But there's not a cloud in the sky……" Bunny said to no one as she looked out of the window.

Bulma by then had already raced out of the house and started to run down the street eating her toast. 'Five minutes……I got five minutes to get to school!' she thought as she continued running. 

*    *    *

"Juuanchi! Get up!" Her brother said as he shook her shoulder trying to wake up his sister who fell asleep on the couch while eating her breakfast.

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open to see that her brothers' face was right in front of hers. "AHHH!!" She screamed pushing his face away from hers.

Juuana grabbed his nose where she had pushed him. "What the fuck was that for!?" He screamed.

She caught her breath finally. "God! Don't do that again! I had to wake up seeing your ugly….." Her eyes fell over the clock on the wall that read 7:25. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Without even finishing her previous sentence she ran out the door as she put on her sneakers and jumped into her car, turned the keys in the ignition and backed up out of the driveway speeding to school.

*    *    *

Bulma walked into the main office and watched as an overweight woman typed on the computer. Bulma dropped her purse and waited for the woman to notice her as she strummed her fingers on the table.

She looked up at the clock. She had already been here five minutes and class had started five minutes ago! "Excuse me!" She said in an aggravated voice.

The woman looked up to meet Bulma's' gaze and smiled. "Sorry dreary. I didn't see you there! You must be Miss Briefs." The woman grabbed some papers off of her desk and handed them to Bulma.

"Ok, I just need you to fill in these papers for signing up for your foreign language and specialist." She said giving her a pen.

Bulma filled them in quickly and the woman looked them over and then typed something into the computer and pressed the print button. Suddenly two pieces of paper printed out. "Here you go Bulma. This is your class schedule and this…." The woman grabbed a slip of paper and signed it. "…is your pass back to class. Just go up the stairs turn down the D wing and Mr. Johnston's' room is number 382."

Bulma nodded and took the pass and then paused. "I need a locker…." She said to the woman.

"Ohh…..I forgot about that. Now lets see. Here's you lock and combination." She handed her a lock with a paper tied on it that read '26 37 04' "and you locker will be number…" She looked over a piece of paper. "Ahhh…Here it is. Number 666."

Bulma looked at the woman to see if she was telling the truth. No sign on her face said she wasn't. Bulma walked out of the office and sighed. "The end is near……"

A boy who had black hair and a scar on his face stopped and looked at her. "The end is near for everyone. Its school after all…."

She looked over to him. "Isn't 666 the sign of the devil?" she asked like it was nothing in the world.

He just eyed her like she was crazy. "……yes……why?" He asked his eyebrow now raised.

She snapped out of her daze. "You must think i'm crazy. Sorry, it's just that woman, I swear I just met her and she has a grudge against me. First she ignores me for five minutes making me late, and then she gives me locker 666….."

The woman looked out the door frame. "Hurry to class Bulma before I rip up your pass. Come in Yamcha, ill get you a pass!"

"….and now that…." Bulma replied to Yamcha.

"Don't worry, she's the same way to everyone when their new here." Yamcha replied to her smiling.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe I'll see you in class later?" She asked.

"Maybe! Well I got to go, bye!" He then walked into the office.

"Bye!" Bulma replied as she then turned around and started up the stairs to her locker and then class.

A/N: Ok, how was it so far? Remember to review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as are flames as long as you explain why you're flaming me ^^ Well review and ill get the next chapter out soon! Ja!


End file.
